


Dr. Strange’s Adventures in the Deep, Dark Woods

by DinkytheDinosaur



Category: Marvel
Genre: Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinkytheDinosaur/pseuds/DinkytheDinosaur
Summary: Dr. Strange rents a cabin from a sketchy landlord, weird occurrences ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Stephen Strange was bored one day so he decided to rent a cabin. He checked through the local listings and was able to find one for really cheap. The only drawback was that it was located deep in the Pine Barrens of New Jersey. He called up the landlord.

“Hello, my name is Dr. Strange. I would like to rent your cabin for one week.” he said.

There was a long silence and heavy breathing coming from the man on the other end.

“It’s been a while since I’ve gotten anybody to rent that cabin. It’s in pretty rough shape, all of the tenants mysteriously disappeared.” the man explained.

“Well, that is certainly troubling. You know, I think I’ll just find another cabin.” Strange said.

“No, no, no! How about I half the price?” the man said, desperately.

“Ok, that sounds good.”

“Excellent!”

The man began to cackle and Strange hung up the phone. He leaned back and stretched in his chair.

“Now that, is how you haggle.” he told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Dr. Strange opened a portal up to the cabin. It was large and imposing and mad him uneasy. He entered the cabin and it was just as the landlord said, horribly taken care of. He went into the bedroom and found the bed covered in dead ladybugs.

“I’m not sleeping in that.” he thought.

He walked into the living room and put his blanket and pillows on the couch, which was relatively clean. He sat down and turned the television on. To his dismay, it did not work. Then he noticed a radio and decided to turn it on.

“Deep in the pine barrens of New Jersey there lurks all manner of creepy creatures and such! Beware all who enter them!” the radio screamed.

“Oh great, AM radio.” Strange sighed.

He turned the radio off and rummaged through his luggage for food. He pulled out some Hamburger Helper and cooked it in the oven in the kitchen, which strangely worked.

When the food was finished, he sat down on the couch and began to eat it. Then, suddenly, he heard a loud crash.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Strange looked outside and saw a hairy face in the window. He blinked and it seemed to dissapear. He stood up from the couch and readied his magic. He slowly walked to the door and stepped outside.

He illuminated his surroundings with a spell and searched the pine forest around the cabin, but he saw nothing. He began to walk back into the cabin when he heard a terrifying, feral screech.

Dr. Strange cautiously turned around and saw the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. An enormous hairy creature was charging at him. This hairy creature could only have been one thing. The legendary Sasquatch.

He tried to repel the beast with a spell, but it did not work and I tackled him to the ground. It then lifted him up and threw him into the cabin. He hit and destroyed the oven. A small gremlin leaped our from the oven with a tiny bicycle and ran away.

“So that’s how it worked.” Strange thought.

The Bigfoot came into the cabin and grabbed Strange by the neck and started to choke the life from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Strange felt the life begin to drain from his body. He had to do something, or he would die. He then used a spell that hit the Bigfoot in the face, hurting it. It dropped him and screamed in agony. Strange escaped to the bedroom and barricaded the door with a table.

He pulled out his phone and called his friend, Tony Stark.

“Hello, Stephen?” Stark answered.

“Yes, there is a Bigfoot trying to kill me, Tony. Help.” Strange pleaded.

“What? I can’t hear you, too much static.”

The call dropped and Strange threw his phone onto the ground in rage. The Bigfoot began to beat on the door and he turned to face his attacker. The beast kicked down the door and ran toward him. Then, a beam of light picked up the ape and carried it away.


	5. Chapter 5

Strange looked up to see a U.F.O. And intercom came on and he reconginzed it as the landlord.

“Hey, sorry about this. Turns out I’m actually half alien on my mother’s side and so these guys took me in and raised me as one of their own. It also turns out they were using this cabin as a testing ground for their genetic monstrosities including this hairy fella.” the man said.

“What about that gremlin with the bicycle that made the oven work?” Dr. Strange asked.

“Gremlin? I don’t recall anything about a gremlin. You may actually want to get out of here. I hear those guys can get pretty evil. Well, anyway, I’m outta here.” 

And with that the U.F.O. ascended into the heavens. Having had enough excitement, Strange opened a portal and went back home to his sanctum.


End file.
